Summer 2010
by CantStopWontStopShipping
Summary: Fang's family always rents the house next to Max's for the whole summer. Neither takes much notice in the other until the summer they are both 16. Now they become friends and maybe more, but you never know what will happen at the end of Summer 2010.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey! So this is the story you guys voted for me to write this summer. I'll probably update **New Love for Max?** Tomorrow just FYI So leave a review telling me if I should continue this **

**Max POV**

Finally! Was all I could think as I walked out of my exam room. Finals were over and summer has officially started!

"Max!" My best friend Ella called to me as we walked down the school steps.

"hey Els" I said smiling. "Max! ZOMG were finally done. The school seemed to take forever!"

"Yeah I know, and now it's summer and I can relax all day at the beach" I said.

"Ugh, your so lucky you have a summer house on the beach!" Ella said, but she was smiling. "Ella, you always come and visit for a week anyway, and your going to Europe for three weeks!" "True, I can't wait to visit you though, it's like always the best week of summer. Oh! There's my mom, I gotta go Max. Bye" she said as she hugged me and ran over to her mom's car.

I smiled and waved at her mom and then sighed happily. Ah, summer. I waved and smiled at some of my less annoying classmates as I walked over to my brother Iggy's car. Iggy's 18 and I'm 16. So, if you haven't caught on we own a house on the beach that we stay at for the whole summer. But this year Iggy isn't coming. He begged my parents to let him stay home to be with his girlfriend, Tess and work at his job. So Iggy gets the house to himself, all summer. But that's okay because the beach house is my favorite place on earth.

"Hurry up Max!" Iggy yelled from the driver's seat. I walked a little faster and hopped into the passenger seat of his red Lamborghini. Oh, my parent's are kinda rich too. "I love summer" I said as he sped off. "Me too, I get the house to myself, and Tess can come over all the time, and we can-" I cut him off quickly. "Don't wanna hear about it Ig" I said. He laughed and just drove faster towards home.

My mom and dad were packing everything into the car as Iggy pulled in. I hopped out quickly and went to grab my bags from my room. "See you in three months room" I said before grabbing everything and walking back downstairs.

"I'll take those" my dad said as he walked into the house. "Thanks dad. Do you need me to get anything?" I asked. "No I don't think so Max, were about ready to leave as soon as your mom gives Iggy the whole parent speech thing." I laughed and followed him outside, where my mom was in fact talking to Iggy.

"No parties, no bombs, no drugs, no drinking. Please just be good" she begged. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine" He smiled at her and kissed her cheek as she got into the passenger seat of our Hummer.

"Bye Dad" Iggy said next hugging him. "Bye son, be good"

"Bye Iggy!" I said as I hugged him hard. "I'm gonna miss you at the beach house" I said. "Yeah yeah I know" he said, but he laughed and hugged me back. "Don't let the parents be lame, make this a great summer" he whispered to me. "Thanks Ig" I said as I got into the back. We all waved to him as we backed out of the driveway. It was about a 7 hour drive from where we live in Arizona to Southern California where our summer house is. I put in my headphones and I Gotta Feeling came on. Yeah, I gotta feeling this summer will be great.

**Author's Note: Short, I know but I kinda just want them to get to the house. And i guessed on the 7 hour thing. Well review because I'm not sure if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: 14 reviews for chapter one! Thanks guys.**

**Max POV**

After a 3 hour drive we stopped for dinner at Applebee's. I ate my burger in record time. I was anxious to get to the Beach House. My parents, however, decided to eat at a normal pace and insisted on talking.

"So, Max are you glad school is over?" My dad asked. "Yup." I said simply.

"Is everything okay Max? You look kinda jumpy." Said my mom. I nodded and grinned. "I'm just really excited, you know I love the Beach House." They both laughed and then my dad said "Alright, alright, just let me pay and then we'll go."

Five minutes later we were on the road again. To pass the time I watched Harry Potter and the Blind Side on my iPod. Then just as the credits for the Blind Side popped up my dad announced "Were here!" I checked the clock 10:30pm. Perfect. I jumped out of the car and looked up at the big familiar house. It was about half the size of our enormous mansion back home but it was still the size of a really nice house. I grinned as i looked up at it. The house was light blue, with a wrap around porch, and white shutters on all the windows. To the left of our house was the only other property for a half a mile. Either way if you walked for half a mile you would come to a bunch more houses and some places to eat, but my parents picked this one because they liked privacy. It's a good thing we got along okay with our neighbors.

So, our neighbors are the Walkers. Anne and John Walker rent the house every year for the whole summer. They have one kid, a boy, my age, named Fang. Were both 16. I'm not really great friends with him. Fang is kind of really geeky and quiet: glasses, braces, greasy hair, plaid shirts. Sure, we'll talk a little bit when our parents hang out, but I guess you could say, he's not my type.

The Walker's should be arriving tomorrow morning and then we'd have dinner with them to kick off the summer as always. My parents, Jeb and Valencia, are good friends with Anne and John. Which leaves me to entertain Fang.

I fell into bed that night exhausted after I unpacked everything. The next morning I woke up to car doors slamming and people talking. I rolled out of bed and looked out the window to see the Walker's talking to my parents. I didn't see Fang anywhere, so I guess he was already in the house. I sighed and laid back down, I'd see them all at dinner, but now it was way to early for me to wake up. I fell back asleep until noon. What! I was tired! I then finally went downstairs to see a note from my mom: _Max, we went to go buy food. Please be ready for dinner by 4:45 so we can meet the Walker's at 5. We'll be back later. Love, Mom._ Next to it was a single granola bar that my mom probably had in her purse. Well, it was food, and I was hungry so I scarfed it down. Then, I changed into my bathing suit, grabbed my towel and walked out my front door onto the beach. The waves were calm today, not good enough for surfing, but nice for swimming.

I set down my towel and waded slowly into the surf. Then I dove in just as a wave crashed down. The water was a little cold, but that was expected, but it was also very clear so I could see a lot the things on the bottom. I loved being in the water, it made me feel strong and powerful.

I came up for air and then dived down again. I floated around for maybe an hour then I walked back to my towel and laid down, letting the sun dry me. I don't know how long I laid there but I soon heard a voice coming from my left. I looked up to see possibly one of the hottest guys I'd ever laid eyes on. He was walking along the shore in a black bathing suit and a black T-shirt. His hair was long, dark, and sexy. Even from here you could tell he had muscles under his T-shirt. He seemed to be talking on his phone as he slowly walked closer.

"yes, Lissa, I told you you could come and visit for a week...No of course not...calm down, I love you...yeah of course I would never cheat on you! Why would you even ask that?...Yeah, whatever, miss you too, bye."

He hung up. He shook his head, threw his phone into the sand, and then pulled his shirt off. Wow, he was hot. Then he dived right into the surf. He must be from the other side of the beach because I didn't recognize him, I wonder what he's doing here.

The boy came out of the water after a little while and threw his shirt over his shoulder and started walking away. He left his phone there! "Wait!" I called standing up and running over to his phone. They boy turned around and smiled at me as I held his phone out for him. He jogged back over and took it from me. "Thanks, my girlfriend Lissa wouldn't be to happy if I didn't answer her many calls." I laughed. He looked down at his phone and checked the time. "Ooh, sorry I have to go get ready for dinner, my parents we'll be mad if I don't get home now. I'll see you around." He said. "Bye." I said. I looked down at my own phone as he jogged away. 3:55. Oh geez, Were supposed to eat dinner with Fang's family a 5! I need to get ready. I looked up again to see that the boy was already gone. Oh my god, he was out of sight fast! I shook it off and went to grab my towel.

I jogged back to my house. I was starving, my parents were back, I had 40 minutes to get ready, and I couldn't get that boy out of my head.

"Max! I was just going to come get you! You've been out on the beach for hours. Hurry and get ready for dinner, were meeting the Walkers in an hour at Jackie's." My said in a rush as I ran inside. I smiled. Jackie's Seaside Restaurant was one of my favorites. It was kind of formal but the food was amazing.

I showered in a record 5 minutes, dried my hair, and then straightened which both took forever! Then i changed into a black dress that my mom had bought me not to long ago. Luckily I got to wear flats instead of heels though. I finished getting ready just as my mom called up the stairs to tell me we had to leave then. "Oh Max, you look pretty." My mom said as I came down. "Thanks, mom." Then we were on our way to meet the Walkers.

So I guess I should tell you something about myself. I never used to be so "easy on the eyes" as they say. Before this school year I was a little overweight, wore glasses, had braces, basically I was lame. I didn't like myself then, I had major self confidence issues. But, i decided to do something about it. I got my braces off, cleared up my skin, and got contacts. Then I practically threw myself into working out. I ran everyday and joined kickboxing which taught me how to fight and made me lose weight. Then about ¾ of the way through school I finally felt like someone people could respect, because I could respect myself, when I took care of my body. I gained confidence and that change made me the sarcastic bad-ass Max I am today. I never want to go back to the self conscious girl I was before. Whatever, I'm me now and I won't change, yet will all the changes I made I still don't feel whole I feel like some part of me is missing.

Before I knew it we had pulled up to Jackie's. I stepped out and smiled at the familiar place. When we walked in a boy about my age greeted us. "Good evening, my name is Dylan, do you have a reservation?" Dylan was cute in a surfer boy kind of way i guess, but I'm not a big fan of blonde guys. But, apparently Dylan was a fan of me because throughout his short conversation with my dad he kept glancing over at me. "Yes, the Walkers, their right this way." he said. Then he led us to the back of the restaurant. I gasped when we got to our table where I saw Fang's parents, then i looked over and saw..."Fang!" The boy looked up. "Max?" The insanely hot guy I'd met at the beach was Fang? I guess he hadn't recognized me either. Um, wow, well he certainly changed.

**Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the reviews and favorites on my first chapter. If theres something you guys want to see happen in this story message me or leave me a review and i'll try to put it in the story, maybe like different things they can do on the beach or cool places they could hang out..idk anything!**

awesomeness12


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: **so i didn't get quite as many reviews on the last chapter as the first but that's okay because i enjoy writing this story and ill get over it. And I understand the characters, well at least Fang is OOC in this chapter but i cant just have him not talk to anyone throughout the whole dinner, that would be lame**

**Chapter 3**

Fang and I quickly stifled our surprise. "Um, how are you? It's so good to see you." I said. "Yeah it's good to see you too, I'm okay how about you?" he asked. "Good, good." I said. Okay well that conversation was totally not awkward...

Fang's parents stood up then and the usual hugs and greetings were exchanged before we all sat down. I of course ended up right across from Fang. "Oh, max i can't get over how beautiful you've gotten." said Mrs. Walker. I smiled kindly at her. "Yeah, I'm sure the boys will be falling all over you this summer." Everyone except Fang and I laughed. I smiled politely again and fang looked over at me with a weird expression on his face.

I looked away from his dark eyes. I still couldn't believe the boy sitting in front of me was Fang! Let me give you a description of Fang before and after:

Fang Before:

.greasy, pushed back hair

.acne

.glasses

.skinny,scrawny looking (no muscle)

.nerdy bright clothing

Fang Now:

.sexy, silky, skater type hair

.perfect skin

.contacts-I never noticed with the glasses, but he has great eyes

.muscled but not overly muscled, more like lean muscle

.seems to enjoy black

Yeah, Fang had definitely changed. Well I guess I did too. We both had obviously, we didn't even recognize each other. Dylan came back a few minutes later. "Are we ready t order?" he asked. I could see him watching me out of the corner of my eye but I was to busy watching Fang, who was staring right back at me. Our parents ordered then I realized, I'd never even looked at the menu. I looked away from Fang for a second and ordered the first thing I saw. 'Baked Ziti" please. "Excellent choice ma'am." Dylan said. I smiled politely but rolled my eyes when he looked away. I looked back at Fang as he ordered. "I'll have the same.' he said, holding his menu up for Dylan without looking away.

Dylan brushed his arm along mine as he walked away and I shivered. Not from Dylan, but from the intensity of how Fang was looking at me. I looked away finally as his mom spoke up. "Well he was just too cute wasn't he Max?" She said. "What? Oh, him, um he was alright." I said smiling. "Well he was looking at you the whole time, he was flirting." She said matter-of-factly, then she giggled like she was freaking 12 years old. I smiled awkwardly at her and turned away. One thing I hate? Adults trying to be your friend.

Then the four adults broke into a boring conversation and I turned back to Fang. He had watched our whole exchange with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He smirked and leaned forward as I raised my eyebrow. I leaned forward too so we could talk without being interrupted. "What?" I asked. He smirked again. "Sorry about that, she likes to pretend she's still a teenager. But she doesn't seem to understand that teens don't want an adult to be their friend." "Well, that was my thought exactly." I said and smiled at him.

"So, what happened to you?" I asked. He gave me a look. "_Me?_ What the hell happened to _you!"_

"Hm, well I guess we both made some changes." I said. "Yeah obviously, I've seen you every summer for 16 years and then we meet on the beach and neither of us recognizes the other." He said.

"Yeah, that's pretty crazy." I agreed. "But, really Fang. Last time I saw you you had as much gel in your hair it was crunchier and greasier than Pauly D's from Jersey Shore. Plus, you had acne, glasses, and absolutely no fashion sense. Also, last summer you did not look like you did today at the beach when you swam. Sorry, was that mean?" I asked. I suddenly felt bad for saying all that, did I go to far? But he was smiling as I finished. "Well, Maximum. I finally told my mom I was going to be buying my own clothes. She wasn't to happy with all the black but she got over it when she realized I wasn't going to change. And no, I'm not emo I like black. Also I got, contacts, cleared up my skin, and I've started working out, thanks for noticing." he said, he was smirking again.

"And the hair?" I asked.

"Yes, my Pauly D hair as you say. Well one day I went with my mom to her hair appointment and when her hair dresser saw me, he screamed. I took that as a hint to change it up." He said.

"Wow, harsh." He nodded but shrugged it off. "But what about you Max?" he asked.

"Okay, well I also got contacts and cleared up my face. I got a new wardrobe, decided make up isn't all bad, and I got a new attitude: bad-ass and sarcastic. Along with that I started working out and dropped from a size 16 to a size 4." I said proudly. He smiled at me. "Well, I have to say, you look really good, Max. And, it really is nice to see you." he said. I blushed a bright red but luckily our food came at that moment offering us a distraction. "Let me know if I can help you in anyway." Dylan offered. He again brushed his arm against my back as he walked away. I shivered, this time from the glare Fang was giving Dylan. If looks could kill, geez.

"What?" I asked Fang as I took the first bite of my pasta. God, the food here is amazing. "Waiter boy is a little touchy don't you think?" he sneered. "Yeah, actually it's a bit creepy." I agreed. He chuckled then and relaxed. We ate in a comfortable silence. Every few seconds I would sneak glances at Fang. God, he was cute. If he thought I looked good he should look in a mirror. Along with the change in his appearance he also seemed to have a new attitude, before he was a little weird. But now, I'd never enjoyed talking to him more and we'd never had a conversation as personal as that. But one thing did bother me, he used to be so quiet. Now, he seemed to have a mysterious air about him, oh and did I mention how hot he was?

After dinner Fang and I watched in both annoyance and amusement as our parents argued over who would pick up the check. The Walkers finally won with a promise they would let my parents pay next time, meaning we'd be having dinner with them again. I smiled at the thought. Mrs. Walker grabbed the check and looked at it.

"Oh, Max! There's a note in here for you." She winked as she handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened up curiously and then sighed as I scanned it quickly:

_Call Me?_

_615-5552_

_Dylan_

Wow, I thought only creepy girls did that. As the six of us walked out of the restaurant Fang grabbed the paper from me. He looked at it and then handed it back with a weird-ed out look on his face. "Wow, I thought only creepy chicks did that." he said. Wow, that was weird.

I was about to throw it away when I saw Dylan looking at me through the window of the restaurant. I held up the paper awkwardly and then put it in my purse so i wouldn't hurt his feelings. He grinned at me and I smiled back, I'm pretty sure it looked more like a grimace. Fang chuckled at me as we walked to the parking lot. I hugged Fang's parents good bye and then our parents started talking again. Why can't people ever just say good bye? I turned to Fang and I also hugged him good bye. I smiled as he whispered in my ear. "You look really beautiful Max, and I'm glad we talked tonight." I blushed again as we broke apart. "You're not looking to bad yourself Fang, and me too, tonight was fun." I said quietly. He smiled slightly at me. "So, Fang, last time I saw you, you almost never talked this much."

He laughed quietly. "Yeah, your right, I don't know what it is. Maybe it's just depends on who wants to talk to me." He said with a hint of mischief in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and smiled. Finally our parents were saying good bye and they separated to walk to our cars. Fang and i stayed there for a minute. "Bye, Max." he said. Then he grabbed my hand and kissed it gently, winked at me and followed his parents to their car leaving me speechless. What the hell just happened? And what the hell happened to Fang? I was definitely liking this new Fang though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the Reviews!**

Max POV

I woke up early the next morning and smiled as the first thing I thought of was dinner last night. I was really looking forward to being friends with Fang this summer.

I rolled out of bed and changed into my running clothes: white tank top and black running shorts. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and then grabbed my iPod before walking downstairs. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper and drinking coffee. "Morning, Max. Running?" he asked. "Yeah, I'll be back later." I said as I slipped on my sneakers and jogged out the door, quickly making a play list for my run.

Just as I was coming out of my house, I saw Fang walking out his door wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts and his iPod headphones. Jesus that boy had some muscles. "Hey Fang" I called. He looked up suddenly and then smiled when he saw me. "Max, what are you doing up?" he asked. "Running, and I could ask you the same question." I said.

"Well, I'm going running too, wanna go together?" he asked. I grinned at him. "If you can keep up I challenged. "We'll see." he countered. We walked down to the beach together. "Five miles?" he asked. "Sounds good" I agreed. Then we both started our iPod's and started jogging down the beach.

We didn't talk during the run, I just let my music distract me as usual, but I couldn't help looking at him occasionally. His even breathing, his muscles working powerfully, that Lissa was a lucky girl. Thinking of Lissa, his girlfriend, made me scowl.

We were on our way back with about a mile and a half to go when the uneven sand finally got to me. I tripped, rolling my ankle in the process. I fell into the sand and Fang skidded to a halt. He pulled his headphones out and kneeled down next to me. "Max, are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and accepted his hand as he pulled me up. "Shit!" I yelled when my ankle collapsed in pain as I tried to put pressure on it.

"Your ankle?" he asked. I nodded. I sat back down on the sand as he gingerly took a look at my ankle. He nodded once to himself. "Just sprained a little, you should be totally fine in a few days." he said.

"Good, now help me up again please." I said. I grabbed his hand once more, totally brushing off that warm feeling I got in my stomach when he touched me. I grabbed his shoulder to steady myself and then slowly started limping towards home. I heard Fang sigh behind me. "What?" I said whirling around, then regretting it when pain shot up my leg. "I could just carry you." he said. "Uh, no. I don't think so." I said. "Especially not for 1.5 miles either."

I turned around again and began limping. I heard another sigh and then before I knew it, Fang was carrying me bridal style. "Personal Bubble Fang, learn about it." I said. He just laughed and started walking briskly towards home.

"So Fang." I said. He looked down at me, never stopping his pace. "Well, I realized, I don't really know you, know you." He raised an eyebrow. "But, I want too." I finished. He smirked. "So, what's your favorite color?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. "Right, obviously black." I said laughing lightly. "Favorite Movie?" "Rambo." "Do all guys love Rambo?" I asked. He nodded. "Pretty much." He agreed. "Well that's not a bad choice I guess, Iggy made me watch them with him, they're all right." I said teasing him. Fang rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Five favorite bands?" I asked next. He was silent for a while. "Paramore, Skillet, It's Alive, Framing Hanley, and Breaking Benjamin."

"All excellent choices." I agreed. "Favorite Food?" "Pizza". "Wow way to be original Fang." He chuckled.

"Play any instruments?"

"Guitar and Piano" he answered.

"Will you play for me sometime?"

"Only if you sing." he said, smirking again.

"How do you know I can even sing?" I demanded. "Max, I swear I'm not a creeper, but your bathroom is right next to my bedroom. When the window is open I can hear you sing in the shower." I blushed a bright red. "Oh." I said. "You have a great voice." he said quietly.

"Oh, uh, well thanks." I said, smiling shyly. "Okay, Favorite Actor?" "None."

"Favorite Actress?"

"Megan Fox and Hayden Panettiere." I huffed. "Figures. Does every single male love Megan Fox?" I asked. He nodded again. I rolled my eyes. "She's lame." I mumbled, but Fang had heard and started laughing.

"Okay, what's something no one knows about you?" I said. "I like to write songs." he said. I rose my eyebrows. "Will I ever get to hear one?" I asked. "Hm, maybe." he said smiling. "Favorite Animal?" "Raven" he answered quickly. I smiled. "So you like birds?"I asked. He nodded.

"Me too, my favorite is the hawk." I said. He smiled down at me. We looked at each other a while, Fang had stopped walking. His eyes were so dark, we started leaning closer, I could see the specks of gold in his eyes now. His face was inches away now, so close...

"Fang? Max? What happened.?" yelled Anne Walker from her front step. He drew back immediately, neither of us had noticed we'd already made it back home. "I rolled my ankle running." I said. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said, reassuring her.

Fang brought me into my house and then finally set me down on the couch. "Wow, I can't believe you carried me a mile and a half." I said He smirked as he stretched his arms. "Well your actually very light." he said. I laughed. "Maybe it's just those macho muscles of yours." I said. He smirked at me and flexed his arms and abs. I tried, and failed epically, not to stare.

"Well thanks for everything, Fang." I said. "Yeah, no problem." he said. "Uh, Max do you wanna go on a walk with me tomorrow?" he asked. "Yeah, that'd be great." I said. "If of course your ankle is feeling better." he said. I was 100% sure my ankle would 'feeling better' by tomorrow. "So I'll see you tomorrow then." Fang said. I smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow." I said.

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking like he wanted to say something else when my mom walked in the room. "Oh, hello Fang, I didn't know you were here." she said smiling. "Hi Mrs. Ride, uh, yeah, I was just leaving. See you, Max." he said, walking away. "Bye, Fang." I called. I was definitely looking forward to tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: sorry about the wait but my dad let me use his laptop today! Yay so heres chapter 5! Review please. Also most of you voted for mixing up Max and Fang's Pov so theres a little bit of Fang's POV but I promise there will be more in later chapters.**

Max POV

So today Fang and I are going on a walk on the beach. No, this isn't a date, no matter how much I kinda wish it was. Fang has a girlfriend, that is not me, obviously.

I got up early and took a shower. My ankle still hurt a little and was kind of bruised but nothing was gonna stop me from actually doing something today. I straightened my hair when I got out of the shower then changed into gray shorts, a gray and white striped V-neck T shirt, and gray flip flops. I met Fang outside at noon and he looked as handsome as ever.

"You look nice." he said smiling at me as I walked out the door.

"Thanks" I said, I couldn't stop the grin that spread across my face.

Then we started slowly walking down the beach, taking in the sounds and smell of the ocean.

"So Max, I decided I wanted to know you better too." Fang started. "So today it's my turn to ask you questions." he said.

"Alright Fang, ask me anything." I challenged.

He smirked. "Favorite color?" he started.

**Fang POV**

Wow Max has changed so much! She always used to be really shy and kind of lame, but now she seemed happier, more open I guess. Not to mention she was freaking hot!. This was definitely not the Max I remembered from last summer.

"Favorite color?" I asked. I really did want to get to know her better.

"Red." she answered.

"Favorite food?"

"Cookies." she said smiling.

I smirked. "Top 5 favorite bands?" I asked next. Yeah so I'm asking the same questions she asked me but whatever. She thought about this one for a while before finally answering.

"Paramore, All Time Low, Framing Hanley, Taylor Swift, Skillet, and Three Days Grace." she said.

"Max, that's six, and Taylor Swift really?" I asked.

"Well I couldn't decide, and yes, I love T Swift." she said laughing. I chuckled.

"Well I see why you might, she's pretty hot." I said just to piss her off. That earned me a slap in the back of the head. I chuckled at her fake angry face that soon turned into a grin.

"Um favorite flower?

"Lily"

"Favorite Book?" Don't say Twilight, don't say Twilight, pleaseee don't say Twilight.

"Percy Jackson and the Olympians series." She answered. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"At least you didn't say Twilight." I said. She laughed loudly at that.

"Favorite actors?" I asked next. She smirked at me before taking a deep breath and then answering quickly.

"Alexander Ludwig, Alexander Pettyfer, Logan Lerman, Mitchel Musso, Robert Pattinson, Daniel Radcliffe, Chace Crawford, Ed Westwick, Rupert Grint...I could go on forever you know." she said smirking at me.

"Um no that's okay I think I got the most of it. Rupert Grint? From Harry Potter, really Max?" She nodded.

"Yeah! That is one hot ginger!" she said chuckling, but she was totally serious.

"How many boyfriends have you had, if that's not to personal." I said.

"Two. Sam Dariano and Ari Batchelder."

"What went wrong?"

"Well, Sam cheated on me with my best friend and Ari was mean to my friends behind my back."

"Assholes." I said. She nodded in agreement.

"Um, why isn't Iggy here with you this year?"

"He wanted to stay with his girlfriend but he and Tess will come visit for a week sometime in August." she answered.

"Cool."

"SO Fang, anymore questions?" she asked curiously.

"Hmm, I guess not." I answered.

"Then tell me something, what's Lissa like?" Wow, I kind of forgot about her for a second there, oops...

"Oh um, red hair, green eyes, skinny, kind of short, does cheer leading." I answered simply.

"Well, what's her personality like?" Max pressed.

"She's pretty nice to everyone I guess." I said shrugging. "You can meet her I guess, she's gonna come visit in like a week." I answered.

"Cool, I'm excited to meet her." Max said smiling.

We'd been walking for maybe twenty minutes when we passed a restaurant. "Yo Max, I'm starving do you wanna eat lunch here?" I asked.

"Oh uh, Fang I didn't bring any money." she said nervously.

"I'll pay for you, it's no big deal." I said.

"Really?" she asked surprised. I nodded. "Thanks Fang" she said, and with that we walked into the restaurant.

We sat down and were looking over our menus when a waitress came over. "Hi, I'm Brigid can I take your order?" Brigid looked to be about 19 or 20, she had long red hair and bright blue eyes. She was hot, better than Lissa I guess, but not as good as Max. Hey, don't judge my thoughts, I'm a 16 year old dude.

"Um I'll have a root beer and the buffalo chicken salad." said Max. Brigid turned to me. "Um a Coke and the Bacon cheeseburger." I answered, handing her mine and Max's menus. She took them, winked at me and walked away.

"What is it with waiters flirting with customers?" Max exclaimed. I smirked.

"Brigid was not flirting with me." I answered. Okay, she totally was though.

"Ha! She couldn't take her eyes off you! I guess I don't blame her but-" she stopped mid-sentence, realizing what she had just said. I smirked at her and the arrival of our drinks gave her a good way to hide her blush.

**Max POV**

On the walk home around 2:30 I heard a voice behind us calling my name. I whirled around only to see Dylan running up to us.

"Wait here." I told Fang, as I walked to meet him. "Um hi Dylan." I said as he ran up, slightly out of breath. "How'd you know my name?" I asked cautiously.

"Oh I heard your mom say it at dinner the other night." he said smiling at me.

"Well that's not creepy at all." I mumbled sarcastically. Unfortunately Dylan didn't seem to hear me and continued talking.

"So I'm really glad I saw you again. I wanted to tell you I'm having a party at my beach hose tonight and I want you to come." I paused, Dylan was so creepy, but it's not like I had plans.

"Um, can I bring my friend?" I asked gesturing behind me to Fang who was watching is curiously.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Dylan asked abruptly.

"Does it matter? Mind your own business." I said coldly. Okay, now he's annoying me.

"Sorry, yeah you can bring him I guess." he said, with not quite the same amount of cheer in his voice.

"Good. Then I'll see you there." I said. He smiled again and told me how to get there before I shook him off and went back to Fang.

"So what did he want?" Fang asked as we began walking again.

"You up for a party tonight?" I asked him.

"Sure, I'll pick you up at 8, we'll go together." Fang said.

"Oh cool, we have plans for tonight then." I said cheerfully.

"Yeah, and we won't have to walk, I have a ride for us." he said.

"Cool, sounds good." I said. We walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence and I looked around at the beach. The water was so blue, the color you see on postcards. This beach was so beautiful. Palm trees were scattered around the beach giving the beach almost an island paradise feel.

I said goodbye to Fang when we got home around 3. "Hi sweetie, how was your walk with Fang? Did you eat?" My mom asked when I walked in the house.

"It was really nice, and yeah, Fang bought me lunch." I said smiling.

"Well that's nice." she said.

"Oh and Fang and I are going to a party tonight, is that okay?" I asked.

"Sure honey, just bring your phone and be back by 1:30." she said. Wow, my mom is awesome.

After our dinner of cheeseburgers and salad I went up to my room to get ready. I left my hair the same way but changed into short jean shorts a black V neck T shirt and black flip flops. I sprayed a splash of watermelon perfume on and then went downstairs to watch TV and wait for Fang. At 7:58 the doorbell rang and I jumped up to get it.

"Wow, you look great." said Fang as I opened the door.

"Thanks, so do you." I said honestly. He was wearing dark wash skinny jeans a black T shirt then dropped into a small V revealing a tiny bit of his muscled chest. He was also wearing a black leather jacket.

I followed him out into the still warm night. "So what kind of ride were you talking about?" I asked Fang as he led me towards the back of his house which had a garage, facing the street. Parked in his driveway was a shiny black Ducati motorcycle. "Nice bike!" I said, as I stared at it with wide eyes.

"Thanks, now hop on." he said. "and put this on." he said holding out a helmet from where he already sat, straddling the bike. I noticed with worry that he didn't have a helmet on. I climbed on behind him and cautiously placed my hands on his waist. I tried not to be creepy even though I could feel his hard muscles even under the jacket.

Fang drove fast but carefully which made me feel better about him not having a helmet. When we arrived at Dylan's Fang parked his bike on the street and I handed him the helmet, shaking out my air. We walked around to the front of his house where the party was in full swing on the beach.

I eventually lost Fang in the swarm of drunk teenagers and was left to wander the party myself. I watched in amusement as a long line of boys, each grabbing onto the shoulders of the boy in front of them went barreling through people at the party.

"Max! There you are! I'm glad you came!" said Dylan coming up behind me. "Want a drink?" he asked. I shrugged and took it from him. This would be the only drink I would have.

"Max, I have to say, you look so hot right now." said Dylan. Then he reached out and put his hand on the back of my upper thigh. Before I could push him off however the chain of boys ran right in between Dylan and I. I stumbled away from him, wait, why was I stumbling? I'd had beer before and one never effected me like this. My vision was going fuzzy now and I couldn't think straight -something was very wrong.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked that chapter, I did. Review please because it was my longest yet for this story!**

awesomeness12


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay this summer I have been eternally bored, even Fanfiction can't keep me occupied for long so I have a question. What are some really good Fanfictions out there? For Maximum Ride or Harry Potter at any rating. I just need something good to read. They can be your own or someone elses I don't really care. Also what are some of your favorite books? Because my summer reading books suck and I want to read a good book. Okay next chapter now, lets find out what happens to Max!**

**Also thank you all for reviewing 90 reviews after 5 chapters! Thats like the greatest thing ever so thank you! I really want to get to 100 this chapter? Please?**

Max POV

Somethings wrong. I can't walk straight, I can't think straight, I need to find Fang. I swayed on the spot as a wave of nausea came over me, no, I needed to sit down. I stumbled my way through people dancing on Dylan's dock and sat down on the end, my feet overhanging the edge. I didn't know what was happening, I wanted to puke. One beer doesn't do this, but my mind was to muddled by alcohol to think of what could have happened.

Suddenly the dock started shaking, people we yelling in drunken happiness at how great the party was I turned around to see the line of boys who had previously gotten in between Dylan and I making their way down the dock, jumping up and down and dancing, making the dock shake violently.

I turned back around, the shaking was making me more sick. But then something hard hit my back and I fell off the dock and into the ocean. I couldn't see where I was, the water was dark, my vision was blurry and the waves were rough. A huge wave crashed over me and I came up, gasping for air only to have an even bigger wave hit me. The wave sent me flying and then my head collided with something hard, most likely the dock, and I blacked out.

Fang POV

I couldn't find Max anywhere,and I set off to go look for her. I started walking only to have a very under-dressed, very drunk, red headed girl, walk in front of me.

"Mm, sorry. Ooh! Your kind of cute." she said. "I'm-uh, I'm, I don't remember." she said, her words slurring together, she looked sad for a moment and then suddenly grinned and giggled loudly. "Oopsie I forgot my name." she said grinning. With that she walked away. That was weird...

I started searching for Max again when a voice behind me stopped me in my tracks.

"Are you, Fang?" I turned to see a pretty girl with light brown hair and blue eyes that looked familiar.

"Um yeah, how do you know who I am?" I asked.

"I'm JJ, Dylan's sister. He kept telling me about you and this girl Max he met. Where is she?" She asked suddenly, her eyes going wide.

"I, uh don't know, I was going to look for her."

"Fang, you gotta find her now, I also heard Dylan talking to his friends about her. He had planned to spike her drink with rufies so he could-you know." she said quickly.

"Oh shit, I gotta find her. Will you help me?" I asked urgently. I told her what max looked like and what she was wearing and then we split up, each running in our own direction. I pushed people out of my way, jogging through the mob of teens, and then I saw her out on the dock. She had turned around to see the line of boys that had been jumping through the party, now dancing on the dock and making it shake violently.

I watched as she turned back around, all the while I was getting closer, but so were the buys. Then everything seemed to go in slow motion. One of the guys had tripped, sending him flying into another who pushed him backwards hard, right into Max. Max was pushed off the dock, right into the ocean.

No one was going in after her, no one had even noticed! I was sprinting now, practically throwing people out of my way. I took of my jacket and shirt as I reached the dock, throwing aside my keys and phone and looked down into the water, the waves were harsh and I couldn't see Max anywhere. I took a step back, people were starting to know something was wrong now. Then, I ran forward, throwing myself into the seas after Max.

The water was to dark to see anything and the waves were strong, pushing me around. Adrenaline was coursing through me now, I could barely feel the coldness of the ocean as I came up for air. I looked around wildly, then I saw it: a flash of blonde underneath the dock. I went back under, using the force of the waves to push me towards her. She was floating, her eyes closed, and blood flowing from a wound in her head, and she wasn't moving. She was being pushed by the waves and I sped up, using all the muscles I had to get to her. Then I reached out, my hand closing around her wrist, pulling her towards me.

There were others in the water now, two of the boys from the dock, along with me, swam powerfully towards the shore. A few people had gathered on the beach, but most still didn't know anything was wrong. Then the four of us finally collapsed on the beach. Max was still unconscious, I think. She might be...

No! She wasn't dead, I would know. I scrambled over to her quickly and put my head against her chest. I could just faintly feel her heartbeat. Then I placed my mouth on hers and gave her two deep breaths then pushed down on her chest 7 times. I repeated the cycle twice and max still wasn't mving after the fourth time I paused, I didn't breath. Me and the two boys who had helped sat there anxiously...then Max started coughing and she leaned over, retching into the sand next to her. I finally breathed a sigh of relief as she flopped back down into the sand and groaned.

"Max, are you okay?" I asked urgently

"Head hurts, bad, drugged, tired." She murmured. I nodded as she closed her eyes. I scooped her up in my arms and JJ came running up to me.

"I've got your clothes, I can give you a ride home if you want." She offered. I nodded, can you keep my bike in your garage or something? I'll come back and get it tomorrow." I offered.

"Yeah sure, I'll take care of it, now come on, my car's this way." she said and I followed her through the party that was still in full swing.

"Where's Dylan?" I asked suddenly.

"I don't know, but when you come back for your bike tomorrow I really wouldn't mind if you ran into him." she said bitterly.

"You don't mind I want to rip your brothers spine out?" I asked dangerously.

She shook her head, he's my step brother and he does shit like this all the time, he deserves to have some sense knocked into him." She said.

"Good, then I'll be back tomorrow." I said.

JJ dropped me off at my house, Max in my arms and handed me my shirt, my jacket was over Max.

"Thanks for everything." I said giving her a half smile.

"Yeah no problem, call if you ever need something." she said.

I nodded and then went over to Max's house, as JJ drove away in her BMW Her parents had left it unlocked for her but all the lights were off, good her parents were sleeping. I flicked on the living room light and then carried Max upstairs to her room. I flicked her bedroom light on as well and laid her on the bed, I couldn't let her sleep in wet clothes so I shook her awake gently.

"Fang?" she asked, her words slurred

"Max, you gotta change into dry clothes." I told her firmly. She nodded in understanding and I left the room. A few minutes later she opened the door and let me back inside.

"Okay, you need to sleep now." I said, guiding her to her bed and helping her get under the covers.

"Fang, Fang Fang Fang." she said, a happy yet drunken smile on her face.

"Lights are pretty." she said looking over at her lamp.

"Um, yeah." I said.

"Fang." she said, her voice suddenly serious.

"I love you, I love you thisssss much." she said, spreading her arms wide.

"Oh geez" I said, rolling my eyes at the return of her drunk smile. But I couldn't stop the small smile that came to my face when she said those words. A few seconds later Max turned to the side and then her breathing slowed down, meaning she was asleep.

I smiled once at her tired form and then turned her bedroom light off, and went back downstairs. I grabbed my jacket from where I'd set it in the living room and turned that light off too. Then I locked her front door and left, walking over to my house.

The next morning I went to go check on Max. I knocked on the door to hear Max yell for me to come in. I found her in the kitchen, slumped over a cup of black coffee and holding her head. "Hangover?" I asked.

She nodded miserably. "Fang, I only had one drink, but I-I think Dylan must have done something to it. The last thing I remember was him giving me the drink and then knowing something was wrong."

"Max, he didn't like _do _anything right?" I asked suddenly. She shook her head.

"Okay well..." I filled her in on all the details of last night, only leaving out what she had said to me while drunk.

She smiled at me. "You saved my life, Fang." she said. I shrugged.

"Where's your parents?" I asked.

"They went out for breakfast, I told them I didn't feel well." she said.

"Do you still have a headache?" she nodded.

"More like someone took a jackhammer to my skull." she said bitterly. I got her some medicine and told her I'd come back later, I didn't tell her where I was going.

I left Max's house knowing there was two things I had to do.

Get my bike back

Find Dylan

Let's just say Dylan won't be happy to see me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note!: I got 19 reviews chapter! And I was like whoa I have to update again! This one isn't as long but there's fights, everyone loves fights right? Yeah.**

**I have another question for you all...maybe that will be my thing, asking you questions before my chapter? What do you think of that?...okay that wasn't the question but you can answer that too.**

**If I wrote a book, would you read it? Also would you want to hear the summary of it on here?**

**Okay Chapter 7!**

Fang POV

I walked quickly down the road to Dylan's house. Right now I was having trouble controlling my anger. I can't believe that little bastard drugged Max! I wanted to kill him. I mean, I know he was totally creepy at the restaurant but drugging someone, really?

As I walked my face stayed in an angry scowl. Right now, I was in the mood to hate everyone. A couple walking along the road towards me crossed to the other side of the street as they saw me. My scowl deepened and they sped up, glancing at me warily. I didn't blame them, right now I was out for blood-specifically Dylan's.

Finally I was nearing Dylan's house which I now realized was enormous, I hadn't really gotten a look at it last night. I stopped for a second, I couldn't exactly ring the doorbell and ask for Dylan so I could kill him, now could I? Luck was on my side however, because I heard him yelling from the beach.

"Ay! JJ get off your ass and come outside!" he yelled. I turned quickly and walked around his house to the back which faced the beach. He was out there in just a bathing suit, waxing a bright orange surfboard.

"Dylan" I said smoothly, to get his attention. He turned his head from where he was sitting and smiled when he saw me.

"What up Fang? Did you have fun last night?" he asked.

"No." I said in monotone. His smile dropped and he stood up slowly, leaning the board against the chair.

"What's up, man?" he asked cautiously. I took a step closer.

"You didn't hear?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know-" he started but I cut him off.

"Max almost drowned last night." I said.

"Oh yeah! I heard, is she o-" I cut him off again.

"Because of you." I said darkly. He took a step back but denied it.

"Fang, come on what are you talking about?" he asked, but I could see his eyes alight with fear.

"You drugged her." I said in the same dark monotone, just a small amount of my pure fury and hatred laced in my words.

"Fang I-"

"Why?" I snarled now, dropping the monotone. He took another step back, only to have me take 2 steps closer.

"Well Fang, I mean have you _seen_ Max!" he exclaimed, suddenly getting excited. I didn't answer but he continued.

"I mean, that chick is _bang_in'!_" _he said loudly. I still said nothing, all the while my anger was threatening to explode out of me.

"Okay, yeah, I spiked her beer, because, well I wanted to-"

"Get in her pants." I finished for him.

He smiled cautiously. "Well yeah." he said lamely.

I smiled now, and steeped up to him. "Yeah man, I know what you mean." I said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Max is so hot." I said.

He smiled for real now. "Hell yeah she is! Geez Fang, you really had me going there with the whole scary guy thing." he said laughing.

I laughed along with him. "So we cool now?" he asked, hitting me lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh yeah, of course!" I agreed, nodding my head.

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

My smile dropped.

"No." I growled, he didn't have time to react before my fist collided with his jaw.

He fell into the sand, holding his jaw as I massaged my knuckles, they were stinging a little. He scrambled to his feet quickly however.

"What the hell, man!" he yelled, holding his now bleeding mouth.

"You bastard." I said dangerously. "You fucking drugged her, she almost fucking died, all so you could get some ass." I growled.

He glared at me now. "What's your problem dude?" he asked spitting blood into the sand, and pushing me backwards.

"You." I said simply, before I punched him again in his bare stomach. He doubled for a second before he shook it off and lunged at me, tackling me into the sand. I fell backwards, hitting the ground hard, as he started punching me in the head repeatedly. I couldn't get a punch in, his fists were endless, and each felt like a rock pounding into my head.

"DYLAN!" I heard JJ yell from somewhere outside. His split second hesitation was all I needed. I flipped off me, reversing our positions. I ignored my bleeding head and started punching any part of him I could reach.

"Never touch her again. If you do, I'll kill you." I threatened as I punched him twice as hard and twice as fast as he had hit me. With one final hard punch to the nose, I felt it crack and I got off him, clenching and un-clenching my now bruised and bloody fists.

He groaned and rolled over, spitting out even more blood into the sand. His nose was broken, he had a nasty cut on his cheek, and he had at least one black eye already forming. I probably looked no better. I spit at his feet for good measure before I delivered my final warning. **(NO MR PUN INTENED HERE!)** "I'd think twice before crossing my path again." I said dangerously.

With that I nodded once to JJ who was watching Dylan slowly rise to his feet. I turned my back on him and started walking back to the front where I could see JJ had pulled my bike around. I heard him coming even before JJ's yell of warning. I side stepped to the left and he ran past me, arms outstretched.

He whirled around furiously and glared at me.

"You just don't give up do you?" I said, mildly amused. He ran at me then, but I kicked my leg up in a roundhouse kick that hit him squarely in the side of the head. Dylan fell to the ground, unconscious.

I spit on his face this time and walked to my bike. I was pretty sure Dylan wouldn't wake up for a while.

I rode home, my face, knuckles, and head throbbing painfully only to remember Lissa was coming to visit in three days time. I sighed deeply an parked my bike in my garage before walking over to Max's house to check on her.

I almost didn't want Lissa to come...is that bad? Nah...


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I don't really like this chapter, I don't think it's that good but I'm not sure what I'd do to change it either. Vote on my poll! Kay and I realize their parents are just randomly not a round sometimes but just pretend their out vacationing in town or something when I don't mention them ha ha**

**Fang POV**

When I walked into Max's house, well, let's just say, she blew up.

"Fang! Your bleeding! Where the _hell_ did you just go!" she yelled, jumping up from the couch. I gave her a look and then walked into the kitchen to clean up.

She gasped. "Fang! You went after Dylan didn't you?" she screeched commandingly.

"Max, screeching is not good for my pounding headache or your hangover." I said calmly, using a paper towel to wipe blood off my chin.

"Whatever, just tell me what happened. Here I'll help you, go sit in the living room." she said as I dropped ice on the floor. I went and sat on the couch and she brought me an ice cold washcloth and 2 ice packs. I put the cloth on my forehead, one icepack on my fist, and the other on my lip. I sighed in relief and leaned back.

Max's eyes softened as she looked at me.

"Tell me everything." she said.

"Max, I-I couldn't just let him get away with drugging you." I said.

"Fanggg" she said, doing a face-palm. "what if he presses charge? You must have messed him up pretty bad, your knuckles are bruised and swollen/" she said, gesturing to the ice pack.

"He won't" I said confidently. "Because if he does I'm sure the police would love to know how he got hold of an illegal date rape drug." She rolled her eyes. "And even if he did, I wouldn't regret it." I said, speaking seriously now. "Max if-, he-, he would have raped you Max. That's why he spiked your drink, and even though he didn't, you almost died. I don't know if I could handle it if you died." I said quietly.

She looked up and smiled softly at me.

"I know we never really talked much before this year but, I've grown closer to you in a week than I have to some people I've gone to school with for years." I said.

"Fang, I've known you my whole life." She reminded me.

"Yeah, but you were always that 'girl my parents made me talk too' and now, I actually know you, and if you had died last night..." I trailed off. I can't believe how much emotion I'm showing right now, I guess that's just the impact Max has on me.

She smiled at me and laid her head on my shoulder before speaking.

"Thanks Fang, for everything. You saved my life, and saved me from Dylan, and thanks for beating the shit out of him, I only wish I couldv'e gone." she said.

"Max, I wanted to _hurt_ him not _kill _him." I said chuckling. She laughed and hit me lightly on the arm.

"Lissa's coming in a few days." I said She picked her head up off my shoulder and scowled for a second but it changed quickly into a smile.

"Great, I can't wait to meet her." she said.

"Um, yeah, it'll be cool." I said.

"Sooo, where will she sleep?" Max asked innocently.

"In our guest room." I said quickly.

"Oh, cool." she said.

Queue awkward silence...

Max stood up suddenly and sat down again in front of the piano.

'Play for me?" I asked.

"Sure." she said shrugging.

She started playing an unfamiliar tune and then began to sing. **(Jar of Hearts by Cristina Perri)**

_i know i can't take one more step towards you  
cause all that's waiting is regret  
don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
you lost the love i loved the most_

i learned to live, half alive  
and now you want me one more time

who do you think you are?  
runnin' 'round leaving scars  
collecting a jar of hearts  
tearing love apart  
you're gonna catch a cold  
from the ice inside your soul  
don't come back for me  
who do you think you are?

i hear you're asking all around  
if i am anywhere to be found  
but i have grown too strong  
to ever fall back in your arms

ive learned to live, half alive  
and now you want me one more time

who do you think you are?  
runnin' 'round leaving scars  
collecting a jar of hearts  
and tearing love apart  
you're gonna catch a cold  
from the ice inside your soul  
don't come back for me  
who do you think you are?

it took so long just to feel alright  
remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
i wish i had missed the first time that we kissed  
cause you broke all your promises  
and now you're back  
you don't get to get me back

who do you think you are?  
running around leaving scars  
collecting a jar of hearts  
and tearing love apart  
you're gonna catch a cold  
from the ice inside your soul  
so don't come back for me  
don't come back at all

x2

who do you think you are?  
who do you think you are?  
who do you think you are?

She sang higher at the end and let the final note drag out before she sat back and turned to face me.

"Wow." was all I could say.

"So you liked it?" she asked nervously. I nodded quickly.

"Yeah! What song is that? I don't recognize it." I said.

"Oh well, I wrote it, after my break up with Sam." I said.

"It's really good." I said honestly.

"Thanks." she said grinning. She came back over and sat on the couch again.

"So tell me, how badly did you mess up Dylan's face?" she asked, smirking. I laughed out loud and told her how pretty boy wasn't so pretty anymore.

**THREE DAYS LATER**

"Come on Fang! We gotta get to the airport." I woke up as my mom yelled up the stairs to me. Shit! We have to pick up Lissa in half an hour, I threw on some clothes, brushed my teeth, washed my face, shook my head to fix my hair, and went downstairs.

"We have to leave so just grab something quick for breakfast and you can eat in the car." My dad told me as he grabbed his keys. I took a package of upstarts out of the cupboard then followed my dad out to the car. The airport was about 15 minutes away so my dad, driving his usual pace, arrived in twenty.

We went to baggage claim where Lissa was standing waiting for her bag. She looked up suddenly and saw me, breaking into a big grim. I smiled as she ran over and hugged me tightly.

"Fang! I missed you!." she said.

'I missed you too." I said, smiling. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back, happy to see her again. I hope my parents weren't watching, that's just awkward. Suddenly something pinched my gum hard and pulled back, putting a hand to my mouth. When I took it away there was blood on it.

"Oh Fang! I'm so sorry, m-my braces must have cut you. Oh god, I'm sorry." I waved her apologies away.

"Seriously Lissa it's fine, let's just go get your bags." I said. She shot me one more nervous glance before we went back over and grabbed her hot pink luggage.

The drive home was, well there only one word to describe it: awkward. My parents tried to be polite but they've never thought much of Lissa. Then the whole thing with her braces made things awkward between us. I can only imagine what it will be like when she meets Max. Hopefully all will be okay and they will be friends.

We got back to the house and my parents decided to go for a walk on the beach so I led Lissa up to her room.

"So this is our guest room." I said awkwardly. She looked around at it and set her bags on the bed.

"It's nice." she said, turning around and grinning at me. "But, I'd much rather stay in your room." she said, placing her hands on my chest.

"Wow! Awkward." I suddenly heard from behind me. Lissa and i whirled around to see Max leaning against the doorway, smirking. Lissa blushed pink and stepped away from me.

"Who are you?" Lissa asked, quite rudely I might add. I shot her a look as Max's attitude suddenly changed.

"Max, Fang's neighbor."

"Wait! Your Max, the one Fang told me about on the phone? I thought you were a boy?"

"Do you have a problem with my name?" max asked dangerously. Lissa opened her mouth to retort but I stepped in between them.

"Okay, well now you've met isn't that nice." I said. But Lissa and max only glared at each other around me. Well this week will certainly be interesting.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I told you guys I'd update last week and now, a week ater I'm updating, Everything has been so crazy lately and with school drawing closer I really want to finish my other story before it starts. I'll update the next chapter as quickly as I can.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Please READ THIS!**

**Okay I closed the poll on my profile and once I finish my other story this is the story I will start:**

Dylan and Max share an apartment and are dating, they are known by their friends as The Golden Couple, the Perfect Match. But Dylan's brother Fang shows up after being kicked out of his parents house so he moves in with them. Now Max is struggling to control her attraction to Fang and all the while Dylan is growing more distant.

**So I'm giving you, my reviewers until tomorrow at 10pm New York City time to come up with a title for this story. If I like yours the best you will get a preview of chapter 1! You only get one suggestion, if you put more than one I'll ignore the rest and only use the first.**

**ALSO! I started a blog all about Maximum Ride. If you guys can I would love it if you followed me and commented on my posts if you can. The link is:**

imanavianamerican(dot)blogspot(dot)com

Now I'm very sorry this chapter is so short I'll try to get another one up soon.

Max POV

What a bitch, thinking I'm a boy. I hate her already. I left Fang alone with the stupid Red Haired Wonder and went outside to call Ella. She answered after the first ring.

"MAX!" she yelled.

I smiled as I held the phone a couple of inches away from my ear. "Hey Ella, how's Europe?" My parents were so gonna kill me for the long distance call.

"Oh my God, Max! It's so great. Everything is so beautiful and everytime I turn around there's another hot guy! Once were out of college I'm definitely coming back here, and I'm bringing you with me." she said laughing. "Now how's California! I'm so excited to come visit! Only one week left! Oh! And how's Fang? He was always really weird whenever I visited."

"Um. Yeah California's actually great! And well Fang is..." I trailed off.

"Fang is...?" Ella asked.

"Fang is really cool now." I said, smiling slightly.

"No. Way." said Ella. "Tell me everything." she said.

"Well the first morning I'm here I see this really hot guy on the beach and he forgot his phone so I gave it back to him, then later that night we go out to dinner with the Walkers and I find out the really hot guy is Fang! It was so crazy. He really changed a lot. He dropped that whole awkwardness and now he's really like laid back and he doesn't talk much." I said.

"Oh my God, Max." Ella said, her voice in awe.

"You like him!" she squealed.

"I do not!" I protested. "We're just friends." I said.

Mhm, mhm. Okay Max. But we'll see, when I come visit I'll see for myself. But you, are totally crushing on Fang." she said, I could practically see the smug look on her face as she talked.

"Well it doesn't even matter if I did like him, he has a girlfriend who's actually here visiting for the next week and a half." I said bitterly.

"So I'll get to meet her? What's she like?"

"Um well as first impressions go, I hate her. She thought I was a boy!"

"Oh that bitch! Tell me everything!." she said eagerly.

I ended up talking to Ella for the next hour until i realized just how much this was gonna cost me. I went back outside to see Fang and Lissa sitting on the beach in their bathing suits. It looked like Fang was trying to get Lissa to go in the water but she would just shake her head every time. I'd go swimming with Fang. Oh god, I gotta stop this, I'm acting like I'm in kindergarten and little Phillip shared his crayons with Susie instead of me.

I went and changed into my bathing suit and then grabbed my surfboard out of the garage. The waves were perfect. I went about 40 yards down the beach from Fang and then paddled out into the water. I looked back at Fang and Lissa and Fang seemed to have given up their efforts. They were just talking quietly now, he had his arm around her. I scowled and turned back to the waves.

I surfed for only about a half an hour and then I headed back to the beach. Fang looked up as he saw me walk onto the beach. He glanced at me, saw I was looking at him and then dipped his head and started kissing Lissa! A few seconds later they were making out! I turned away, I'd like to not puke thank you very much.

Was Fang trying to make me jealous? Hmph, well two can play at that game.

**Author's Note: yeah that was under 700 words, I'm sorry. I'd like to thank all my reviews over 150 reviews for only 8 chapters is so amazing :) Please read the beginning author's note if you didnt already and review:)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I'm really sorry it's been so long, things in my family have been crazy and I...ugh I don't even want to talk about it. But okay I need help though. I need ideas, I know how Max and Fang will get together and I know how its going to end but I need the stuff in between that. I just don't know what to do. So please review with some ideas?**

Also now that school is started and sophomore year is kicking my ass I will update this story every other week. I will be alternating weeks with Can A Golden Couple Rust if you want to read that. But I finished New love for Max? Which made me really happy! Well, on with the story. Please R and R!

**MAX POV**

Let's start you off with some stats:

Days Lissa has been here: 5

Days until she leaves: 7

Days until Ella arrives: 0

Days I've been crushing on Fang: 25

Days until 4th of July aka my favorite holiday: 4

Boys I've found to make Fang jealous with: 0

Yeah, it's been an interesting Summer.

"Max! Time to go her plane will be landing soon!" I hopped out of my chair and bounded down the stairs and out the door. My mom followed me out laughing.

"Can I drive?" I asked. My mom looked nervous for a second.

"Oh come on, I'll never get my license if I don't practice." I said.

"Fine, let's just get going." she said, tossing me the keys and climbing into the passengers seat. I grinned and stuck the key in the ignition.

My mom and I were early to the airport so we took a seat on a bench near the escalators where Ella would come up. After a while I got up to go to the bathroom. I walked around for a few minutes trying to find it when suddenly someone rammed into me from behind we fell in a crumpled him with the stranger on top of me.

"What the hell? Get off me!" I screeched, pushing them off me.

"Sorry, sorry, it was an accident." said a deep and very familiar voice.

"Fang? Lissa?" I asked turning to Fang who was standing up and Lissa who was looking at me in surprise.

"Max? What are you doing here?" Fang asked.

"Um, I'm here to pick up Ella, I told you that earlier."

"Oh right, sorry." he said.

"Well what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We're here to get Zephyr, my twin brother and Fang's friend." Lissa answered.

"Oh, well that's...I don't know what that is." I said awkwardly.

"Well, I'll be over here. I guess I'' see you guys when you get home." I said, quickly walking towards the bathroom again. A few minutes later I got back to my mom only to see her chatting happily with Fang and Lissa. Why are they still here? Unless Zephyr and Ella are on the same flight. But Fang's from Colorado, I'm from Arizona. Unless of course Zephyr had to transfer planes in Arizona, which means he would be on the same plane as Ella...?

My internal rant ended as I suddenly saw Ella coming up the elevator. I grinned, she hadn't noticed me yet, she was to busy talking to some boy.

"Zephyr!" the blonde boy Ella was talking to turned and grinned at Lissa. Oh geez, so, now Ella and Zephyr are friends...great.

"Who's he talking to?" I heard Fang ask.

"Ella." I said, coming up behind him. This week was sure to be interesting.

"Max!" Ella yelled when she saw me. She ran forward and hugged me tightly.

"Ella! I missed you! How was Italy?"

"Ah Max! It was so great I can't wait to tell you all about it! Then you need to tell me all about Fang and Lissa!" she squealed. I quickly slapped a hand over her mouth seeing as Fang and Lissa were greeting Zephyr not even 5 feet away. Luckily Lissa hadn't heard but Fang was giving me a weird look.

"Ella shh, that's Fang right there, and that's Lissa. And the boy you were with on the plane-"

"Ah! Gazzy? Oh my God he's so cute and really funny! He lives in Colorado!" she said.

"Yeah, he's also Lissa's brother and Fang's best friend." I said. "Wait, Gazzy? I thought his name was Zephyr."

"It is, Gazzy's his nickname."

"Ew." I said. "Um, Lissa. This is my best friend Ella. Fang, you remember Ella." I said, suddenly turning around to face them.

"Yeah, hey Ella." Fang said, smiling at her. Ella smiled then shook hands with Lissa.

"Um, Ella well I guess you already know my brother Zephyr, or Gazzy as he likes to be called, but Gazzy this is Max. She lives next door to Fang."

"Nice to meet you, Max." Gazzy said cheerfully. I shook his hand and smiled at him. Gazzy was cute I suppose. He had light blonde hair and bright green eyes that were the same as Lissa's.

"Well, I guess we'll see you all later." I said, and with a final wave Ella, my mom, and me walked back to our car.

**...**

Having Ella with us for a week was great. She and Gazzy really hit it off so if the five us all hung out I would be the awkward fifth wheel. But, Ella agreed with my plan to make Fang jealous, and she knew just who to use:

"Ella I don't want to do this. I really hate him. He almost raped me!" I whispered as we stood out front of Dylan's house.

"Yes, and Fang beat the shit out of him for it, so he will be even more jealous that you could forgive him for that, even though you really don't."

"You confuse me."

"Get over it. Okay, you know the plan, now go threaten that man!" she cheered, slapping me on the shoulder as I walked up the sidewalk." I rang the doorbell and stood there awkwardly looking over at Ella who was pretending to tie her shoe.

Soon enough the door opened and I stifled a gasp. Even after almost a week Dylan looked bad. Both his eyes had fading bruises and there was a nasty scab on his forehead. Also, his nose was slightly crooked.

"Whoa, uh, Max if your here to beat me up again your little boyfriend already did that." Dylan said bitterly.

"No Dylan I need a favor." I said.

"Why would I do you a favor?" he sneered.

"Because I'm still pissed at you for what you did and if you don't help me I'll beat you so hard you won't even be able to move."

He paused for a second. "Fine, what do you want?" he asked reluctantly.

"I need you to go on a date with me." I said.

He looked confused so elaborated. "Alright, I need you to go on a date with me because i need to make Fang jealous seeing as every time I see him his tongue is down his girlfriend's throat." I said.

"Wait! You and Fang aren't dating? And you want to make him jealous?" I nodded, geez this boy was slow.

"I'm in."

"Wait, really?" I asked.

"Yeah! I'll get to take you out and make Fang mad in one night."

"Cool,come over at 7 tonight and we'll go. Dress semi formal it's a nice restaurant." I said.

"I'll be there." he said.

"Bye Dylan"

"Bye Max." he called, closing the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Yay! 2 updates in one week! It was a light homework night and instead of studying for AP World on Monday I am writing you a chapter!**

"Okay Ella, go ask him." I said.

"Really Max? Why do I have to do this?"

"Because! I...can't." I pleaded.

"Fine, but you owe me." she said.

"Yeah, yeah." I said. "Now go!" I said, pushing her out from behind the rock. I ducked back behind and peeked just enough so I could see her walk towards Fang and Lissa.

"Hey Ella." said Lissa as she approached. Ella smiled at her and then turned to Fang.

"So, Gazzy and I, along with Max and her date are going to dinner tonight. We we're all wondering if you two wanted to go?" she asked.

I snicked as Fang stiffened when Ella mentioned my date.

"Oh! We'd love to!" said Lissa.

"Oh, uh I thought we we're just gonna chill here and watch the fireworks." said Fang.

"Oh no, no, no. We all want to see them too. We couldn't have Fourth of July without fireworks. We we're gonna go eat and then hang out at Max's until they started." said Ella.

"Oh, uh, well then yeah. Sounds cool." said Fang.

"Cool, see you later then." said Ella, she started to walk away when Fang called her.

"Uh Ella! Who's Max bringing by the way?" asked Fang.

"Oh you'll both just have to wait and see! He's really cute though." Ella said giggling. With that she turned around and walked back over to my hiding spot.

"You. Are. Amazing." I said.

"Oh, I know." said Ella. "Fang was jealous already, I could tell." she smirked.

"Hmm, well, we'll see." I said.3

"Okay, well, let's go get ready!" Ella cheered, running towards the house. I laughed and ran after her.

**--**

"So what's this restaurant called?" Ella asked as we did our hair in my bathroom.

"Mario's, and it's pretty classy so you brought a dress right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Good, and Dylan will be here in like half an hour then we'll go get Lissa, Gazzy, and Fang."

"Sounds good." she said.

"So, do you like Gazzy?" I asked suggestively.

"Oh shut up, Max!" she said shoving me lightly and laughing. "And, I don't know. I don't really know him. We both know it would never go past the week we're down here and all I really want out of it would be a romantic summer hook up that never goes anywhere." she said.

I smiled at her. "Well I think that could definitely happen." I said and she grinned at me.

I put on my black dress, careful not to mess with my hair and then turned around to see Ella already dressed.

'Ready?" I nodded. Just then the doorbell rang.

"And Dylan awaits." Ella sneered.

"Shut up Ella it's not like I like him he's here to make Fang jealous."

"Fine, fine. Let's go." she said, pulling me down the stairs.

I opened the door and Dylan grinned at me.

"Well don't you just look stunning!" he said, smiling a cheesy grin.

"Thanks, now we have about 5 minutes before we meet Fang and the others so let's go over some rules for this date. Okay?"

Dylan rolled his eyes. "yeah yeah okay."

"Good. Now, Rule Number 1: this date means nothing." Dylan rolled his eyes again but nodded.

"Number 2 you have to be nice to me, Ella, Gazzy, Lissa, _and_ Fang." He sighed loudly but gain nodded. "And Number 3. If I tell you to put your arm around me or hold my hand, please do so." I said. Dylan smirked at his and nodded once more.

"Max let's go!" Ella called.

"Right, come on." I said, ushering Dylan out the door.

"**Ready?"** I texted Fang.

"**Yeah." **he typed back. A minute later Gazzy, Fang and Lissa came out of the house. I smiled slightly as I looked at Fang in his black dress pants and shirt. He looked great as always. Gazzy looked nice in a dark blue dress shirt and khakis, and i suppose Lissa looked l=nice to in a flowery dress.

"What's he doing here?" Fang said angrily. Dylan smirked and I hit him in the stomach.

"He's Max's date." said Ella who was grinning as Gazzy wrapped an arm around her. Fang was about to reply when Lissa jumped in.

"Well! Let's get going!" she said.

"Fine" Fang huffed, grabbing his keys and heading to his parents car. We all piled into the SUV with Fang and Lissa in the front, Gazzy and Ella in the middle and Dylan and I in the back. Fang pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way.

"Arm around me." I whispered in Dylan's ear. He instantly complied and out his arm around my shoulder, pulling me to his chest. I saw Fang's eyes narrow in the rear view mirror.

When we got to the restaurant we all piled out and Fang opened Lissa's door for her.

"Thanks sweetie." she said, pecking him on the cheek. But apparently he wanted more. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeply. I turned my head the other way but as we were walking in Fang smirked at me.

The waitress seated us at a booth for 6 so Dylan slid in one side followed by me. Ella and Gazzy took the other leaving Fang and Lissa to sit across from each other. Lissa immediately took the spot next to Ella leaving me to sit in between Dylan and Fang. Yay...

The dinner was slightly awkward but I could practically feel the waves of jealousy coming off Fang. Well, at least I hoped it was jealousy. At one point I went to fake whisper in Dylan's ear and Fang kicked me hard under the table. I took that as a good sign.

When dinner was over and everything was paid Fang drove us back to the house. We still had about an hour before the fireworks started.

"What should we do?" Lissa asked.

"I say we change and then play a game." Gazzy suggested.

'Okay. What game?" I asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Ella piped up.

"How old are we?" asked Fang.

"Aw come on! It could be fun!" said Lissa.

"I don't knowww." said Dylan.

"Max?" Ella asked.

"Whatever." I said.

"Fine, fine, we'll play." agreed Fang.

"I don't have any clothes to change into." said Dylan.

"Oh, you can borrow some of mine, bro." said Gazzy.

"Thanks, man" said Dylan. So Gazzy, Dylan, Lissa, and Fang went to go change in Fang's house while Ella and I went to mine.

"Truth or Dare? Really Ella?" I asked.

"Yes really! It can be really fun!"

"Whatever" I said as i pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a white tanktop.

The six of us sat down on the beach and the game began.

"Okay Ella, go first." said Lissa.

"Umm, okay. Dylan, truth or dare?"

"Truth." he answered after a second.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked smirking.

"Nope." he said proudly. I shook my head in disgust when Fang wasn't looking.

"Uh Gazzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare." he challenged.

"Go jump off Max's dock into the ocean naked." he challenged. Gazzy's eyes widened but he grinned. Lissa, Ella, and I quickly looked away as Gazzy stood up and took his shirt off.

I heard a wild yell then the sound of footsteps on wood, then a big splash. Dylan and Fang started cracking up and a few minutes later fang said "Okay, you can open your eyes." I opened them to see Gazzy fully dressed and dripping wet with a huge smile on his face.

"Okay, Fang. Truth or Dare?" Gazzy asked.

"Truth."

"Are _you _a virgin?" he asked. I held my breath for a second then let out a sigh when he answered.

"Yup".

"Lissa, truth or dare?" he asked.

The game continued like this for a little while until it got to my turn.

"Fang. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he said. Suddenly there was a loud blast and colors sparked in the sky. The fireworks had started. We all stood up and kind of spread out.

"Oh, I gotta go, my parents wanted me home." said Dylan.

"Oh, uh well bye." I said, giving him an awkward hug of thanks.

Dylan ran off down the beach and when I looked around Fang and Lissa had gone somewhere and Ella and Gazzy were sitting on the ground looking at the sky. I was alone.

I climbed onto a big gray rock and stood there watching the loud explosions over the water. About 20 minutes later i felt a presence behind me.

I whirled around and then sighed.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Go for it." I said. Fang hopped onto the rock next to me and looked up at the sky.

"So where's Dylan?" he asked.

"Home, and Lissa?" I asked.

"My parents are going to drive her to the airport tomorrow. I uh, broke up with her." he said.

I turned to face him in shock. "Why?"

He shrugged and I sighed, that had not been the answer I was hoping for. Finally I swallowed all my fears and took a deep breath, it was now or never.

"You know, we never finished our truth or dare." I said.

He looked over at me curiously.

"So Fang, truth or dare?"

"Uh, dare?" he said, obviously not understanding why I was doing this.

"I dare you too..." I paused and took another deep breath.

"Kiss me."

**REVIEWWWW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello All! I love you all for reviewing so much on the last chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated Can A Golden Couple Rust in at least two weeks but I've hit a bit of a snag and nothings really flowing right now but I'll work on it.**

**Also! I should be getting a laptop by March! My dad said if I run 125 miles before March he'll buy me a laptop! Which is actually insulting because he's basically telling me to lose weight but whatever I've wanted a laptop forever. Hopefully by then updates will come faster since I can type from the comfort of my bedroom.**

**Also I need the help of people. I have this really stupid project i have to do for my religion class. Yeah yeah i go to private school I must take theology. And well we have to ask 5 people questions and we can only ask one person from our school so thats pretty lame. So I need some answers. I dont need your name or anything just some basic info about you and then your answers to the questions. Id really really appreciate if some of you just filled this out because my project is due Friday and I still have to write a whole essay. You can review me or PM pleasee! Id love you forever and dedicate/promote you in all the chapters left of this story! SO here's the survey: please be honest if you choose to answer these questions.**

_Gender:_

_Religion:_

_Age:_

_Occupation:_

_What does "God" mean to you? (How would you define or describe God?)_

_Do you believe in God? Why?_

_How important is Jesus/God in your daily choices? Please give practical examples._

_What do you do to help your relationship with Jesus/God grow?_

_Do you belong to a place of worship and participate in it's services? Why?._

_**Okay please please please, at least one of you just fill this out. I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate. Okay, now on with the chapter.**_

Chapter 11

FANG POV

Gazzy, Lissa, and I stepped out of the house and I couldn't help the small smile that spread onto my face as I saw Max in her dress. She looked great, suddenly I felt really guilty. I glanced over at Lissa in her bright summer dress and the smile dropped from my face. I really needed to do some thinking. If I was having feelings about Max then it definitely wasn't fair to Lissa. Lissa was a beautiful girl, and before I had really liked her. She was nice, caring, and gorgeous, but i just wasn't feeling the same way I used to about her.

I looked back over at the rest of the group and instantly froze. Dylan smirked at me from his place behind max where I hadn't seen him before. My fists clenched and I struggled to keep calm.

"What's he doing here?" I asked.

"He's Max's date!" Ella said. I scowled and we all piled into my car.

****

"**Lissa can I talk to you alone?" I asked once the fireworks had started.**

"Of course!" she smiled and I led her a little ways down the beach. I turned to face her and sighed, suddenly nervous. But there was no doubt, I knew what i needed to do.

"Lissa, I-"

"You're breaking up with me aren't you?" she said quietly.

"Ah how'd you-" 

"Fang, I've seen the way you look at her, Max." she said sadly.

"Lissa, I'm sorry. Really, I never met for any of this to happen, it just did." I said truthfully.

"Yeah Fang, I know." she said, she looked as if she was holding in tears.

"Can we still be friends?" I tried.

"I, uh, not right now Fang. Maybe later." she said, giving me a sad smile.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"I know" she nodded, and hugged me for a second, and then she was walking away, back to the house, leaving me feeling like an asshole despite her understanding.

I walked down the beach a little, lost in my thoughts when I saw max standing on a large rock and looking up at the fireworks. I hopped up next to her and we both watched the colors explode in the sky.

"So where's Dylan?" I asked casually.

"Home, and Lissa?" she asked. I sighed.

"My parents are going to drive her to the airport tomorrow. I uh, broke up with her." I said. She turned and looked at me in shock.

"Why?" I shrugged. She turned away, after a second she spoke up again.

"You know, we never finished Truth or Dare." she said. I looked at her, raising my eyebrow in confusion.

"So Fang, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I said, deciding to humor her.

"I dare you...to, kiss me."

I turned to face her now. I searched her eyes for something but her face was void of emotion. The wind was lightly blowing her long blonde hair off her face, and the fireworks were still going as the waves crashed against the shore. Then, I did it. I gently stroked her face with my hand before leaning forward and pressing my lips to hers. It started slow, at first she didn't respond and fear clutched me as I thought maybe she'd been kidding. But then she was kissing me back and I drew her closer, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing her with everything I had.

We broke apart and just sort of stared at each other.

"Wow." Max finally said. All I could was nod in response.

Suddenly, a blast louder then before rang through the air and we both turned to watch the finale of the fireworks show. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her to my side. Neither of us was sure what the kiss meant for our future, because somewhere, at the back of both of our minds, we knew that when Summer ended we would have to leave each other.

**Author's Note: I know that was short and I'm sorry. But I really hoped you liked the fax and everything. Tell me if you thought it was cheesy or overdone!**

**Also! Please fill out the survey I have at the beginning for my theology class! Me getting this essay done could be the key to me passing school. Remember if I dont pass school then I will no longer write for you guys. So fill it out if you want me to write more chapters!**

**I"M SO CLOSE TO 300 REVIEWS! I seriously love all of you! So lets get those final six this chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**First of all! Thank you to:**

**Overcome**

**peanutbuttermonster**

**anonymoushairbrush**

**iwrite 95**

**Midge 1012**

**Blank**

**Beeni**

**Fawlen Angel**

**Fang's-Crazy-Twin-Sister**

**ObsessiveReader1223**

**superellie.'D**

**um. yeah**

**FallenSnowAngel5297**

**ellabella89**

**Xx-Twitch-xX**

**these people all answered my religion survey and thanks to all of you I finished my project in time. My teacher hasn't returned it yet but I'll let you know what I get on it :) Thank you to all my other reviewers! Also to anyone here who likes NCIS. I wrote a TIVA 2 shot under my other profile" Reviewing Awesomeness check it out if you want!**

**Please Review!**

MAX POV

"Max! Max! Max! Wake up!" Ella was shaking me and yelling.. I groaned and rolled, not yet ready to wake up. Finally with a huge heave Ella pushed me all the way off my bed and I landed with a **thud **on the floor.

"What Ella?" I demanded as I struggled to untangle myself from my sheets and stand up.

"Tell me what happened last night!" she demanded. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I quickly recounted the events of last night fortunately for me, she didn't interrupt. When I finished however she squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Max has a boyfriend! Max has a boyfriend!"

"Actually Ella, I don't." I said loudly. She stopped jumping immediately.

"Wait, so he broke up with Lissa, tried to make you jealous, and kissed you. But he didn't ask you out?" she asked, her eyes wide. I shook my head.

"Maybe he didn't feel anything when we kissed." I voiced my fear quietly.

"No way. He likes you, and it's not like he ran away after kissing you. That would just suck." I nodded, him not asking me out was better than him running away. "And maybe he just didn't know how to." she said.

"But it's only 6 simple words! Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me." I counted off on my fingers. "Maybe he just doesn't like me." I said.

"Stop being negative! He likes you, I know it, and I'll prove it to you." Ella said.

"How?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well, Gazzy heard about this really cool karaoke diner place, and we were thinking."

"That's never good." I said. She scowled for a second but continued on.

"Well, we were thinking that you, me, Gazzy, and Fang go there to night. Then, you can tell him how you feel through song!" she grinned. I raised my eyebrow skeptically. "No, no it will work!"

"I'll think about it." I answered. But there was no way I was going to sing in front of that many people. "Now, I'm going running. I'll be back in half an hour, unless you want to come?" I asked. She quickly shook her head. Ten minutes later I was out running on the beach.

On the way back from my run I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I slowed to a walk and pulled it out. It was a message from Fang:

'I had a lot of fun yesterday' I couldn't help grinning and quickly texted him back, slowly walking towards home.

'Me too, so are we really going to this karaoke thing later.'

'I'm in if you are' he answered.

'It sounds fun.'

'Then Gazzy and I will see you at 5.'

I smiled and put my phone back in my pocket. Maybe he would ask me out tonight.

At 4 o'clock I stepped out of the shower and threw on some sweats and a tanktop before stepping out of the bathroom.

"Max I picked out clothes for you!" Ella said excitedly.

"Thanks, _mom!_" I said. I looked over at the bed to see a pair of her denim shorts and a cute shirt that i had forgotten I had.

"Not bad actually." I shrugged. I dried my hair and then straightened it and changed into my outfit. Ella and I both turned to the mirror and checked ourselves out.

"You need some gloss." she said. I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious." she said looking at me squarely. I shook my head but grabbed my lip gloss off the dresser and added a light amount. "Better. Now let's go." We walked over to Fang's and rang the doorbell.

"Mom we're leaving!" I heard Fang yell from inside. A few seconds later the door swung open to reveal Gazzy and Fang. Fang looked great as usual in black jeans a plain white T shirt and a black leather jacket. He smiled at me and the four of us set off down the road. The diner was only about a quarter of a mile down the road anyways. We arrived at the diner about 15 minutes later only to find out karaoke didn't start until six.

"So let's eat!" said Gazzy. We sat down at a table and waitress bustled over a few minutes later.

"So max. Are you gonna sing for us tonight?" Fang asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think so." Ella kicked me under the table but I ignored her.

"Why not?" he questioned. I shrugged. "Please, for me?"

I rose an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to sing so bad? Maybe you should go up and sing." I said.

He smirked. "No, I don't think so."

"Why don't you two make a bet?" Gazzy interrupted. We both turned to him and Ella face palmed. "Whoever finished their cheeseburger first wins, the other has to sing." I looked over at Fang and smirked.

"Deal." We both said. The waitress set our identical burgers in front of us and I looked over at Fang.

"Ready, Set. Go!" said Gazzy.

Five minutes later I was smirking triumphantly and Fang was staring at me wide eyed. "I've never seen a girl eat like that!" said Gazzy in awe. I chuckled and wiped my face on my napkin.

"So Fang, what are you gonna sing?" I asked. He scowled.

"I have a song in mind." A half an hour later a woman stepped up to the stage.

"Hello Ladies and Gentleman! As you all know it is Karaoke Night!" A few people cheered. Now who wants to come up here first? A woman raised her hand quickly and then headed to the stage. After a few whispered words to the band they started to play.

Next up was Fang. Gazzy patted him on the back as he walked up to the stage.

"Hey, I'm Fang." he greeted everyone. He said something to the bad and they started to play. I grinned as I recognized the tune: Animal by Neon Trees. Then Fang began to sing.

Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied.  
Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I wont get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight  
CHORUS:  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight  
Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavier  
I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now  
And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you  
CHORUS:  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight  
Hush, hush  
The world is quiet  
Hush, hush  
We both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Whoa, I won't sleep tonight  
I wont sleep tonight  
Here we go again  
Here we go again  
Here we go again  
CHORUS  
Oh, oh  
I want some more

Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.  
Oh, oh  
I want some more  
Oh, oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight.  
Oh oh  
I want some more  
Oh oh  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Wow, Fang always said I was good, but he was awesome. I could listen to him forever, oh god that was corny. The crowd stood up and cheered for him as he finished. I noticed a particular girl around our age who looked like she wanted to jump Fang right there. I glared at her but as Fang sat down again I hugged him around the waist.

"You were great." I said. He half smiled.

"Do you want to go outside with me for a minute?" he asked. I nodded and followed him outside.

"You were really good." I said when we stepped out front of the diner.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"Um, so what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I sang that song for you, Max." he said quietly. My heart started beating faster for a moment as he put his hands on my waist and pulled me close. His face was inches away.

"I uh-" but he interrupted me by pressing his lips to mine. I reached my hands up and ran them through his soft dark hair and he pressed me lightly to the wall of the diner.

**PAGE BREAKPAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK**

When we walked back into the diner I was still a bright red. Fang hadn't asked me out but making out with him in front of a diner was nothing to be disappointed about. Suddenly he paused and gazed up at the stage. It was the girl I'd seen eyeing him earlier. She was in short shorts and a really tight black tank top. She cleared her throat then the band began to play. I walked over and sat down in the booth followed quickly by Fang but he was still gazing at the girl on the stage.

The, she began to sing. She was good, amazing actually. She sang "Can't be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus even better then , something about her made me hate her. Maybe it was the way she kept glancing over at fang to make sure he was looking. Or maybe it was the way he kept staring at her like she was an angel sent from heaven above. I looked over at Ella and she met my gaze. The I looked pointedly over at Fang. She glanced over and then nodded seriously. I sighed and looked away from Fang and the girl.

The crowd gave her a standing ovation when she was done, even Fang stood up and clapped. The only people who didn't were Ella and I. Ella glared at Gazzy then leaned forward to talk to me.

"Do you see the way he's eyeing her? He obviously doesn't like me!" I hissed.

"No, it's fine, he'll forget all about her after tonight." I rolled my eyes and leaned back, hopefully she was right.

However, as soon as she stepped off the stage she made a beeline for our table.

"Hey!" she said looking at Fang. He smirked.

"Hey, you were really good."

"Thanks!" she said smiling brighlt, flipping her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well, I saw you watching me during the performance and I thought you were really good too. So I thought that maybe we have a lot in common so would you like want to hang out this Friday?" she asked.

Oh no, she did not just ask him out right in front of me. I held my breath and waited for his answer.

"Uh, yeah! That'd be cool actually." Anger flowed through me. What the hell? 'Oh hey Max come outside with me so we can make out but five minutes later I'm gonna promise to go on a date with another girl!'

"You know what?" I said loudly. Four faces turned to look at me. "I think I am going to sing tonight." I said. I pushed my way out of the booth and stomped to the stage. I knew exactly what I was gonna sing. I said a few words to the band and they began to play. I turned to face the mike and began to sing.

**Better then Revenge- Taylor Swift**

_**Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did  
Ha, Time for a little revenge  
Verse:  
The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage  
I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from  
[Chorus]  
She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha  
[Verse]  
She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
And, she thinks I'm psycho  
Cause I like to rhyme her name with things, but  
Sophistication isn't what you wear, or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh they didn't teach you that in prep school  
**__**So it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity  
[Chorus]  
She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha  
[Bridge]  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey  
You might have him, but I always get the last word  
Whoa  
[Chorus]  
She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, Whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, Whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys on the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind,  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge,  
And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,  
Cause I don't think you do, Oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
C'mon show me how much better you are  
See you deserve some applause  
Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage**_

Okay, so that was a little dramatic, and a little bitchy but the crowd seemed to like it. They were cheering just as hard for me as they cheered for Miss Platinum Blonde over there. I put down the mike and pushed my way through the crowd. I walked right out of the diner and headed home. I'd only headed a few feet when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned, hoping for Fang, but it was only Ella.

"So what's the plan?" she asked. I smirked.

"You'll see."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**** Well, this is awkward. Its been over a year since I've updated this story. I mean it's called **_**Summer 2010**_** and we already passed Summer 2011. I wonder if anyone will still read this? We'll see I guess. I can't really explain what happened to me this past year. I just lost motivation and emotion for writing and fanfiction and my life took over so I just stopped. I'm not sure if I'll ever get any of my stories finished but I'd like to because I left all of you hanging and I'm sorry about that. I am truly am. Now it's been forever since I've written anything, almost a year actually, so bear with me if my writing sucks please.**

**CHAPTER 14**

MAX POV~~3 DAYS LATER 

"Max! Why are you still in bed?" Ella yelled as she barreled into my room. She flipped on the light switch and I groaned as my eyes adjusted to the light.

"Go away, Ella!" I muttered as I rolled away from her.

"Max you haven't done anything these past few days! You haven't gone running, you haven't even been outside all you do is sit up here! I thought you said you had a plan for Fang?" I groaned. Fang. I hadn't seen him since I stormed out of the restaurant. "Do you want Katrina to steal Fang away from you? The summer is almost over, I have to leave soon and before I do I am going to make sure you and Fang work out your issues."

"Well, Ella, I lied about having a plan for Fang! I was just being a dramatic teenage girl! I don't even know what he wants from me! He kissed me, then he sang to me, then we made out! But the he said 'yes' to a date with this random girl, Katrina! Who does that?"

"Exactly Max! We have to do something! We have to go tanning!" said Ella excitedly.

I stared at her and rolled out of my bed. "What does tanning have to do with this?" I asked, questioning her sanity.

"Just get up, shower, and put on your hottest bikini! I recommend the red one by the way." She called as she bounced out of the room. I shook my head and grabbed my towel before heading to the shower.

I grabbed my red bikini out of my drawer and reluctantly put it on. I went outside and sat down next to Ella on the front porch.

"Ah Max, you look fab as usual! Okay so the plan is to tan out on the beach and when Fang and Gazzy come out to go surfing they'll come over because I _know_ that Fang wants to talk to you!. Gazzy _told_ me that he missed you these past three days.

"So, he'll come over and you'll be laying there looking smoking in your bikini and he won't be able to resist you!" she squealed.

"Ella…I'm trying to date Fang, not tell him I'm DTF!" I argued.

She smirked. "Are you DTF with Fang" she asked.

"Shut up" I said quickly but I could feel the blush creeping onto my face.

"Oh my fucking god Max you totally are!" She started laughing as I turned away from her.

"OKAY SUBJECT CHANGE!" I interjected. "Now, let's say I go through with this plan-".

"-Max it's not really a plan, we're just tanning innocently on the beach" She argued. I shook my head grudgingly.

"Fine, Ella, let's go" I said pulling her towards the beach.

We'd only been there fifteen minutes or so when I felt a shadow standing in my sunlight. I opened my eyes and sat up to see Fang staring down at me. His surfboard was in hand and he was just in his black bathing suit.

"Hi Ella, Hey Max" he said gulping slightly.

"Hi Fang" I said, lying back down on my towel.

"I-uh tried to come see you yesterday but your mom said you didn't feel well?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I guess" I said coldly. He suddenly sat down next to me.

"Hey Ella come here! I have to show you something!" Gazzy suddenly yelled from back at Fang's house. She got up and ran over to him and then Fang and I were alone.

"Max I wanted to apologize for what happened at the diner. Shouldn't have accepted Katrin's offer-".

I stopped him there and interjected "Wait, you mean…you _shouldn't_ have asked me to come outside to make out with you and then turn around and go on a date with another girl? Wow Fang, way to go." I said, sarcasm dripping from every word. He fell silent.

"Max, it's just-" he started slowly, but I cut him off again, hopping to my feet. All the feelings I'd been holding in over the last few days were suddenly bubbling to the surface.

"It's just _what_ Fang? Is it just because she's prettier than me? Is it just because she's a better singer than me? Is it just because she's easier than me?" I shouted.

He stood up and faced me, his eyes pleading. "No, Max stop! None you're beautiful and you're an amazing singer but I'm trying to sort out my feelings! I-I want to be with you" he said, pulling me close by the waist. He placed his forehead against mine and tried to look me in my eye. I wouldn't meet his gaze. I put a hand against his chest to push him away.

"I can't, Fang-"I pushed him off of me and turned away. "Have fun on your date" I muttered before I jogged back to the house. When I got back to my room I saw Fang and Gazzy sitting on their surfboards in the water. They seemed to be talking. I slumped own into the corner. My mind was going crazy. Fang made me crazy.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I'm sorry for my last chapter. I just got a review that wasn't exactly nice but I understand where they are coming from. It's been over a year since my last updates and I really am very sorry I never meant to just randomly stop writing but I went through a rough time. I'm dealing with depression right now and writing just wasn't what I wanted to be doing for a while. I'm updating again tonight because I feel bad I left you guys for so long…again, sorry.**

FANG POV

I started paddling hard into the water as soon as max ran back to her house. I had really messed with her head! But she wasn't the only one who was confused. I'd never felt more strongly for a person than I do for Max and it scares me. It scares me a lot more than I'm willing to admit. Katrina took me by surprise at the diner the other night and I said yes because she seemed nice and I was confused about Max.

Gazzy suddenly paddled up behind me and hit me on the arm. "Dude, what are you doing? What happened with Max?"

"I'm an asshole, that's what happened, Gazzy". "I've never felt this way about someone before and I can't stop thinking about her! She's always there, in my mind and I can't stop! She's like an addiction. A crazy, fucking, addiction, dude." I shouted as I slammed my hand against my surfboard.

Gazzy's eyes widened. "I've never seen you like this before, Fang." He said quietly. After a moment of silence he spoke up again as I struggled to control my thoughts and emotions. "If you have all these feelings for Max…why did you agree to go on a date with Katrina tonight? Didn't you break up with Lissa to be with Max? Now you're just going to date someone else? I don't understand…"

"Yeah? Well I don't fucking understand either" I spat.

"Don't lash out me! This isn't my fault you're being a huge douche!" Gazzy spat. I sighed and slumped against my board.

"I know, I know, sorry" I sighed.

"Just tell me what's up, man" he said pleadingly.

I ran a hand through my wet hair. "I have feelings for Max." I started slowly. Gazzy nodded. "Feelings so strong that they scare me. Max scares me. She's gorgeous, and strong, and cute, but also sexy, and it's confusing! I thought the feelings I had for Lissa were strong but then Max just did 180 degree turn around and my feelings hit me like a wave. I'm not good enough for her. _She's like a hurricane and I'm like a puddle. She's a tsunami and I am a rain drop_. She's Max, and I'm…me." That might have been the longest rant I've ever spoken.

Gazzy sat there for a second, looking down at his board. The water moved around us and all I heard was the water below us and the seagulls above us. We sat there for a while. Finally Gazzy spoke. "You shouldn't put yourself down like that, Fang. Yeah, Max is great, but so are you. At the risk of sounding gay for you, Fang...I don't think you should count yourself out. Stop thinking you're not good enough. You changed for the better just like Max did. I've been your friend forever right? I saw you change, you're happier now, you're nicer now. You're more talkative, to an extent, and you frankly deserve someone who will make you happy and Max makes you happy. It's obvious she likes and you like her so I really don't see the problem here. I won't just sit here and let you complain about how you're not good enough. You are."

"Don't worry, I don't think youre gay, Gazzy" I smiled. "but thanks, man. It means a lot."

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked. I sighed

"I don't know, man"

"WELL I DO!" he aid loudly. "You're going to call Katrina and tell her you're very sorry but you'll have to cancel. Then you and Max are going to go on a proper date and you're going to sit down and have dinner and work out your stupid issues. Okay? Okay."

"I-okay" I agreed. I smiled. I was going to get Max to go on a date with me tonight no matter what. "We might need Ella's help to get her to show up for the date though." I said quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll get her there. We'll go to the restaurant and Ella will bring her in and we'll force her to sit and talk and you guys will have fun and figure this all out." I nodded. "Now let's go! You have to get ready for a date!"

We paddled back in and jogged up to the house, leaning our surfboards against the side.

"I'm going to talk to Ella, go get ready" I nodded and went inside to shower. I quickly showered, shaved, and put on some cologne before rummaging through my closet. I picked out nice black dress pants, a black dress shirt, and a gray tie. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. I looked good in my opinion. I just hoped Max thought so too.

****

I pulled up to the restaurant with Gazzy promptly at 7. Ella was bringing Max at 715. I had made reservations for the two of us and Iwas extrememly nervous. "So what did Ella have to tell her to get her to come?" I asked.

Gazzy laughed nervously. "Well, she told Max they were coming to spy on you and Katrina. They're all dressed up and everything. But don't worry it's going to be perfect."

I nodded and took a deep breath. It was just a date. I'd been on dates before, it's no big deal right? But I hadn't been on a date with Max before. Oh my god I'm going to die.

"Wait I think they just pulled up!" Gazzy called. I stoop and sat next to our table as a waitress glared at Gazzy for being loud. Violinists were playing in the corner of the restaurant and happy couples were all around. Hopefully Max didn't start yelling at anyone when she found out the truth.

Then Max and Ella walked in. Max looked stunning. She was in a blue flowy dress with flowers on it, heels that made her almost as tall as me, and her hair was in a loose bun with some curls falling down around her face. We made eye contact and she looked confused when she saw me staring back at her. She barely had time to open her mouth when Ella pushed her towards me.

"Oh look Max your date is already here! Well you two crazy kids have fun, but not too much fun!" She winked at me then Gazzy and Ella ran out the door.

Max looked so confused now. "_My_ date?" She looked at me and I nodded. She shook her head in anger and started towards the door. "I'm leaving, I'm sure Katrina will be here soon right?" I garbbed her arm lightly.

"No, Max, please stay. I canceled the date with Katrina. I wanted to go on a date with you." I said quietly.

She stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Why?"

"Just please sit and I'll explain everything" I pleaded with her.

"Fine" she huffed and came back to the table. I quickly pulled her chair out for her then moved to sit in my own chair.

"So, did Katrina realize you're a jerk too?" she asked. I winced.

"Um no, I cancelled on her because I want to be on a date with you." The waitress bringing over bread smiled at my comment but quickly left. Max opened her menu and peered over it at me, her eyes narrowed.

"Why the sudden change? Why did you even say yes to her?" she snarled.

"Are you kids ready to order?" The waitress said, coming back over. Max smiled at her.

"Are you ready, Max?" I asked cautiously.

She nodded. "I'll have a Caesar salad please." The waitress nodded and turned to me.

"Uh- the chicken parm please" I said, handing her the menus. The waitress hurried away and Max turned back to me.

"So, I need an answer"

I sighed. "Alright Max, just please listen okay?"

She nodded. I took a deep breath then began to tell her all I had told Gazzy that afternoon.

**AUTHORS NOTE: the whole hurricane, puddle, tsunami raindrop reference comparison thing came from the book **_**Looking for Alaska**_** by John Green. It's a great book, you all should read it.**


End file.
